Felipe Franco
Felipe is a major antagonist in Last Of The Walking Dead. Although not above manipulation and murder to achieve his desires, his tendency to target lone survivors and torture them is his main source of joy. Felipe's eventual encounter with Henry Simmons leads to the creation of the group called the Hunters. Biography Felipe Franco was born in the slums of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He grew up with a poor family and didn’t receive good education, however, he’s pretty smart and his dream was becoming a famous talk show host, even though that was against all odds. Unfortunately, when he was 9 years old, he was influenced into becoming a criminal. He would pickpocket, sell drugs and use illegal drugs. However, the more he got inside the crime world, the more he revealed his true face. He became a murderer and a rapist. He would kill people with pistols and submachine guns. His crime partners were eventually scared of the man that Felipe had become, so they reported him to the police. He, with the help of a friend (Fabrício Fernandes), was able to escape from Brazil and illegally immigrate to the US. He started living in Georgia, more specifically in Macon. He had to hide his psychopathic personality in order to have a job. He remembered his dream of becoming a talk show host and he started making stand-ups in bars and small theaters. To his surprise, people actually laughed at his jokes and said that he was pretty funny. However, the income of those stand-up shows weren’t enough to pay the bills, so he went back to the crime world. The psycho personality that was once hidden is now released again. Rape, murder, gambling, stealing, selling people and drugs were some of the things he done through multiple states, him and his partner, Fabrício. They eventually became well-known criminals in those states. They went back to Macon, only to see the beginning of the walker and infected outbreak. They tried to run away, but Fabrício fell and asked for Felipe’s help. He didn’t help and kept running, only to look behind and see Fabrício being mauled to death. It was only during the first two years that Felipe felt true happiness. The chaos that took over the world was enough to make him almost unstoppable, as the weak would not stand a chance against his pickaxe and his M9. Rape, murder, torture were some of his daily tasks. However, as time passed on, things only got harder and harder. The weak started to diminish, the strong began to replace them. These people known as Fireflies also started ruining his fun, not to mention the Saviors people. Eventually, groups were starting to grow bigger and stronger. The only way he’d be able to get them down was to infiltrate inside such group and tear it apart from the inside. So, Felipe started feeling what he thought that he would never feel on this apocalyptic world: Difficulty. Even if he would ultimately get what he wanted in the end, he struggled much more than before, having to spend months with these people in order to get their trust and then betray them in a gory fashion. He was undoubtedly having fun with what he was doing, but he also was starting to feel tired. For the first time in his life, he started worrying about things that he’d never thought he’d need to worry about: Hunger, thirst and last but not least, the infected. Felipe now couldn’t simply walk around singing like he is an American Idol contestant, he had to worry about not drawing attention from these Clickers infected. But Felipe found a simple solution to his hunger problem. Instead of just killing his victims and leaving them to turn, why doesn’t he eat them? So Felipe turned into a cannibal, and he actually thinks that human flesh tastes good. And so he kept going on, for almost 12 years doing this. Within that period, he has grown more patient to get what he wants, but still being the same guy he was 14 years ago. Felipe says that he is the proof that the world doesn’t change people, but that people change themselves. However, he has grown more tired, perhaps due to his age. He has also grown brutal, not that he never was, but now the only way he can feel any joy is by hearing the screams of pain of this other person, not to mention when he eats someone alive just for the sake of making them suffer. Felipe uses most of his time to run away from not only the Fireflies, but The Saviors as well, as they keep minding his business and growing bigger and bigger in size after every year. Relationships Henry Simmons It is unclear how Felipe truly feels about Henry, but it is well known that he has taken some kind of liking to him due to the fact that he did not attack him after coming across him eating human flesh at the university. Felipe and Henry possess similar qualities, something that first astounded Felipe due to him not believing that there could be anyone out there like himself.